The Twin
by kayleehoward
Summary: So this is pretty much my take on the firstish episode of AOS. It will be marked as complete. I may write more if I feel motivated. So don't totally count me out yet! -Kaylee
1. Chapter 1

Essentially this is my version of the firstish episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I think this is going to be the only chapter unless if I feel motivated... It will be marked as complete but dont rule me out! -Kaylee

Disclaimer: I dont own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish I did but no.

I "died" today. But now you are like how are you talking? Notice the quotes? Here let me start at the beginning.

My name is or rather was Hayden Selberg. I lived in Seattle Washington. Me and me two best friends went shopping at Northgate this morning. There was a gunman there targeting me. I never knew it and never knew why. At approximately 1100 this morning i entered the mall with my two best friends. Bridget. And Katja. About an hour after we arrived we headed to the food court. It was just like in the movies. She walks into a room and is so shocked she doesn't know what happened. That's what happened to me. I was shot in the stomach. Twice. I should not me alive. Right after I realized what happened i was rushed into S.H.I.E.L.D custody.

So another thing no one knows about me is that I go to the shield academy with my twin brother Grant. Everyone else thinks i go to university of Florida. The only people who know is my brother and all of shield duh. We graduate this year. Our S.O's are the ones everyone is jealous of. Agents Barton and Romanoff aka Hawkeye and Black Widow. Yeah 2/5ths of the avengers. Now everyone thinks I'm dead. So no one knows I'm alive when I was in surgery for my stomach they changed my appearance. Before you could tell Grant and I were twins. Now we are polar opposites. He has brown hair and brown eyes. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. My name isn't Hayden anymore either.

I am Agent Kaylee Ward. Even my best friends think I'm dead. Kaylee is going to make friends with them no matter what Hill and Fury say. I am determined. They are like my sisters.

Grant and I were pulled into Hill's office today. Just so you know this is like a month later. The first question she asked us was if we knew what shield stood for.

We both said strategic homeland intervention enforcement logistics department.

Then she asked us what that meant to us.

I said someone really wanted our initials to spell out shield.

Then Grant gave the serious answer. So the boring one.

Then Hill asked us about Agent Coulson.

He's dead. He died before the battle of New York.

But they brought you back Miss. Ward so couldn't they have done the same to me? Welcome to level 7 agents. I have created a hand picked team for my new one. Be in hangar 7 at 8 sharp tomorrow morning.

We looked to Hill for confirmation.

She nodded and said this is your permanent assignment.

The next morning we were ushered to a giant BUS.

Welcome to your new home agents.

Then these two spazzy scientists came running up to us and asked if it was really true that the Ward twins were assigned to the same team as them.

Well I assume if you are assigned to Coulson then we are.

Oh my god. Is that Melinda May?

Yes. In flesh and blood. Now strap in. Wheels up in 5.

Is she the pilot?

Yep. Melinda May is just the pilot.

Grant and I exchanged a look. There is no way she is just the pilot.

We walked upstairs and strapped into two really comfortable chairs. Before we lifted off Coulson came and joined us. This was our pre-brief of the next mission.

Okay Ward I need you to track where this last Rising Tide broadcast was posted from.

On it. I grabbed my computer and 5 minutes later I was done.

Here the IP address matches the one for the Green Street Cafe in New York.

May you got that?

Coordinates already set for New York.

Ward you will drive the van and other Ward you are coming with me to get the broadcaster i think she foul be very helpful for our team.

So you are bringing on the enemy? In a way yes.

Okay then... We land in 10 minutes. May said over the intercom.

Got it. You two go suit up.

We both split off and grabbed our suits. By the time we landed we were in the van ready to go. Ward go drive now.

It is possible she is in danger so go.

I turned the sirens on and drove. Pretty awesome right?

Cut the sirens ward were getting close. Okay.

We pulled into a alley behind a purple van.

Wow discreet. Free wifi is more like it.

I stayed in the car totally against my will and grant and Coulson flung open the door of her van.

Grant pulled her out with a bag on her head. Wow smooth ward.

We drove back to the BUS and finally pulled the bag off her head.

Thanks guys. You couldn't have taken the bag off my head earlier?

No. What's you name?

Skye. Skye... I don't have a last name i don't know it.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the 2nd chapter for The Twin. I decided to write more! The chapters will be short as I have my Culminating Project due the day before I leave for France and a math text next Thursday. Lots of work. So please review! I know that a lot of people have read it but reviews feed my work so if you want more updates then review! So lets say for the next chapter I need 5 reviews. Unless if I feel really nice. Story Time! Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I only own Kaylee. Kaylee's POV: "Agents Ward and FitzSimmons. Report to the briefing room now!" Coulson said over the intercom. "What did we do this time?" Grant asked. Nothing. It's about Skye the girl we brought in. "Ohhh. That explains it." He said. Ride? "Fine." I grabbed his shoulders to jump up on him and right as I was about t land on his back he ran. GRANT MICHAEL DAVIDSON WARD GET BACK HERE! "KAYLEE ELIZABETH LYNDSI WARD" He mocked back at me. I sprinted the length of the BUS and jumped on him. "Kaylee!" he said. What? "Are you sure you should have done that?" He asked me. Yes. Yes I am. "Wrong choice sis." He said. He dumped me on the couch and flung me up onto his shoulder. When we reached the briefing room Skye was the only one who gave us a weird look. Everyone else is used to our behavior but people who do not know us ask us how long we have been dating. "So how long have you two been together?" Skye asked. See? My point. We all laughed. Skye had the look on her face that says what? What did I do? Then Coulson said "Ward please put your sister down." "Ohhhh…. Now I feel like an idiot." She said Don't worry Skye. Everyone does it. We are the Ward twins. "You guys are twins?" She asked. I gave Coulson a look that said Can I show her? He nodded. I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture of the two of us the day before I got shot. Our real names were Hayden and Jackson Selberg. This picture was taken the day before I was shot. "You were shot?" Skye asked me. Yeah. It was like in the movies. It took me forever to realize I had been shot. Apparently my last words before my heart stopped beating were Call Grant. My two best friends called him. He still has the conversation recorded. Apparently in my phone info the nickname was big bro. I honestly don't remember any of this. It's weird but at the same time not. I can remember everything but the day I was shot. "Do your parents know you are alive?" Skye asked. They think- "They will soon. You and Grant will be flying out tomorrow to visit your parents." Coulson informed us. Wait really?! OMG Bro we're going home! "What about Grant? Did he die also?" Skye asked He was kidnapped when we were 13. I was terrified. My protector my shelter my best friend was gone. But once I joined S.H.I.E.L.D in the first few months I was sent out on a mission as training but I didn't know I was being sent on the mission that was rescuing Grant. When we found him he wasn't the boy that he was when he was kidnapped 5 years before. He had been forced to turn into a man who could fight. He trusted no one but his little sister for the longest time. That was the best and worst moment of my life when we found him. He was bloody and it was the worst thing I have ever seen. My first kill was his kidnapper. He was pointing a gun at me and said "Now I get both the prized twins." Then I pulled my gun out of the holster on my leg and with a shaky hand I shot him. Barton and Romanoff came whirling around the corner and I was still standing there dumbstruck. You never forget your first kill. The look on his face is still scarred in my mind. I still can't believe I did that. "It was for your own safety sweetheart." Tasha?! Oh my god I missed you so much! "Well Clint and I had to come and see our favorite rookies." She said "Hey baby girl," Clint said I ran and jumped onto him. "You are getting way too big for that Hay." He said I am 24. So that's got to count for something. Skye you need some introductions. So in addition to them being our S.O's they are our godparents. Natasha and Clint Barton. AKA Black Widow and Hawkeye. "They are your godparents?" Skye and FitzSimmons asked. Where did you think we learned to be such kick-ass agents from? "S.H.I.E.L.D Academy?" Simmons asked "The academy is good but not that good Agent Simmons." Clint said So why are you guys here? "Yeah Coulson said that you were leaving tomorrow but your leaving now. We are going to surprise your parents. They are flying out to Florida because UoF is dedicating something to you…" Clint told us. Oh. So we are going to get on their plane and I'm guessing Tasha and I will sit next to mom and see if she notices and Grant and You will sit next to dad etc.…? "Exactly. You have your necklace on?" Tasha asked. Yeah why? "That may be the only thing your mom recognizes you by." She said Ohhhh…. I get it now. "Okay we need to leave now. The plane takes off in 30 mins. Got your badges?" Clint asked Yep. Free pass through security. "Right so leaving now." Bye guys! When will we be back Tash? "A week. I think Coulson can handle a week without you. Because they are all getting the week off. Compliments of Fury." What about Skye? "She would be coming with us." Clint said Huh? "We may or may not have told your mother that we have a 21 year old daughter and Skye seems to fit the bill so welcome to the family Skye." Clint said Good one. About an Hour later we were up in the air. Mom had tears in her eyes. As far as she knows both of her children are dead. I reached over a touched her shoulder. Mom? "I don't know who you are. My daughter is dead." She said "Ann, listen to her. It is the same Hayden you raised." Tash said "Natasha? But Hayden is dead. Katja and Bridget saw her die in their laps." She replied "What they did not see was the S.H.I.E.L.D medical team come and get her before an ambulance could." Tasha informed her. Mama please believe us. I love you and miss you so much. I saved Jack. I got him back. He is sitting behind me with daddy. I killed someone for him mama. I am part of S.H.I.E.L.D now. We both got new identities so no one would know. Especially his kidnapper and my assailant. My name is Agent Kaylee Ward and Jack is Agent Grant Ward. Please mom. My real name Is Hayden Lyndsi Selberg. Jack's is Jackson Davidson Selberg. Our birthday is January 28th what more do I need to say? "Nothing. I believed you a long time ago." She said Thanks mom. Now do you want to switch seats with daddy or should Jack and I switch? "Your dad and I can switch." She said Thanks mom. She and my dad switched seats. His immediate reaction was amazing. He gave me a giant hug and just held me there for the longest time. "I got my baby girl and my boy back today. When did you find Jack?" He asked About 6 years ago? I think. "That long and you never told us?" He said I wanted to but S.H.I.E.L.D swore me to secrecy till now. These are direct orders from Director Fury to tell you and mom about this. "Are they now?" He asked then looked to Tasha for conformation. She nodded and then looked back at me. "Do you remember in 8th grade when I said I would get you a smartphone if you got a 3.72 GPA? When you did at first you had a 3.77 and were leaving for France in 2 weeks. I got it for you right away because it was just after Jack had been taken away. We all were so sad still. You had relentlessly been at your computer for weeks hacking into things and trying to track where your best friend had disappeared too. You even hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D at one point. Your mother was so freaked out but that was one of the proudest moments of my life. My little girl had hacked into multiple government agencies before she turned 15. It was amazing. You were so dedicated to finding him. You tracked his cell phone but came up with no results. You cried and cried. The dedication. I missed you so much." He told me. I missed you too daddy. When we get to Florida can we throw the football around with Jack just like we used to? "Of course." He told me What hotel are we staying at? "Your favorite" Natasha said. "Us too?" My dad asked "Yes you too" She said So are we staying at…. "Aquatica." She said YES! "I know that was always Jack and your favorite park." She said Thanks Tasha. "Dad how much longer?" A boy came up and asked. Who's this? I raised my eyebrows at my dad. "This is your little brother Jake." He said I have a what now? Two brothers? You are trying to kill me. Hi Jake I'm your older sister Hayden or Kaylee whichever one floats your boat. "I thought you were dead." He said Well that's nice but no. You have to put up with- "Both of us." Jack popped up over the seat. "I'm Jack or Grant. Your older brother. Were twins". Grant told him. "Why do both of you have two names?" Jake asked We had to get new identities after we 'died' so we could keep up the act of being 'dead'. We both work for S.H.I.E.L.D. "You work for what now?" Jake asked Do you not know what S.H.I.E.L.D is? "No." He said It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. "Now I see why you call yourselves S.H.I.E.L.D. Dad once we get to Orlando can you make them take me to Aquatica?" Jake asked "I can't actually make them do anything because they are legal adults but I bet if you actually ask them they will take you." Dad said "Fine. So wait how old are you guys actually?" He asked 24. And yes we will take you to Aquatica. "We are now arriving at our destination. Please return to you seats and strap in. We are preparing for decent." The pilot said over the intercom. There you go! I decided to write a 2nd chapter. Like I said at the start I need 5 reviews before I will even start writing the next chapter. I know its confusing with the names but I think I will start calling Hayden and Jack Kaylee and Grant again. It's easier. So write later! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! So I had a brilliant idea but it is a total spoiler for Turn, Turn, Turn. So if you haven't seen the new episode then watch it first and it will make a whole lot more sense. I am still going to hold to the 5 reviews thing for the next chapter but I really want to get in another chapter before I leave for France. I found out I'm rooming with my best friends and its pretty awesome. It is my dream to go to France. Is it sad that I haven't been able to watch a single Glee episode since July 13? (For those of you who don't know that's the day Cory Monteith died.) But here you go. Just know that while I'm writing this I'm in tears so I cant really see anything but I'm weird and write better when I'm sad. So the real chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D or SkyeWard would have been together a long long time ago. **

* * *

**6 Months Later.**

**After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and rise of Hydra.**

I run from pain, I run from prejudice, I run from pessimists, I run to you….

**Skye's POV**

I'm an official S.H.I.E.L.D agent! I still can't believe it! I have been here for 7 months now but it feels way shorter. Grant and I are dating and FitzSimmons is too. I think AC and May might have a thing going on too but Kaylee was the one to thank for the rest of us getting together. I asked Grant a while ago if she has had a boyfriend before. This is what he told me.

"Skye please do not ask her. It took me hours to calm her down after Jake asked her. Back at the academy one of her best friends from middle school was there too. They dated for out freshman year and in the middle of sophomore year he asked her to marry him. Then Hand assigned him to what was supposed to be a level one mission. He was killed in action."

What was his name? I asked

"Jack. Just like me."

I can't even begin to think about how hard that was.

"It was so hard for her she went home to Seattle for a month. And I couldn't go with her. All because I was so stupid to go to the diciest part of town on a dare and went and got myself kidnapped. I couldn't be there for her at home. Our parents thought I was dead. I wanted to go home so badly. I felt so terrible. She loved him. She is my little sister. I know it looks like she is super outgoing but she used to be different. Have you heard her sing once?" He said by this point he was crying.

No.

"She used to sing all the time. You could never get her to stop singing." He said

But this is now. That was all 2 months ago. Grant is a traitor.

Here let me back up again just not so far this time.

Hydra had just risen up over S.H.I.E.L.D. Kaylee Grant and I were going to blow up the communications center in the HUB. Grant and Kaylee went out into the hall and took out all the agents roaming that halls. There were so many of them. After that the three of us ran to the lab and rigged it to blow. We set the timers for 1 minute. Then we ran around the next corner and waited. Grant pushed us behind him to protect us. A small blast went off.

"Is that it?" Kaylee asked

Then a big blast went off.

"And I spoke too soon again." She said

We ran down the hall to find the rest of our team. What we saw was all the Hydra agents being walked down the hall in handcuffs. The thing that surprised us the most was that Agent Garrett was at the end of the line. We gave the team this look and Grant looked aghast. I asked Kaylee what was wrong with him. She said Garrett was his S.O for two years.

"Garrett changed something about him. I don't know what but he changed something. And to top it all off Garrett is the clairvoyant." Kaylee said

"I am going to go and put a lock on his cage. I can't believe I trusted him. He is a sick bastard." Grant said.

Hand took him with her. On the plane to the icebox he killed the two guards and Hand. We were immediately transported to a safe house because Grant could find us. He would even kill us. He tried to shoot our plane down. (This next part might sound like another story I just read but it is my own version of it.)

**Now:**

I found out 2 weeks ago that I am pregnant. With Grant's child. I may never be able to proudly call him my child's father.

* * *

**I know its short but its something. I leave for France next Thursday and have been sick so I wont have any more time to write till I get back. Aurevoir! **


	4. Announcement

Okay so my mom has decided to totally watch my ff acct so I will officially be continuing my stories from my new account kaykat28... I am so going to keep posting but this an will be up and down so my mom doesnt see it. I will try to put the originals of KIOTB so the unedited version. It may be rated M so my mom doesnt find it... Just so you know look under M ratings...


End file.
